


Wilbur/Tommy Request Page

by justiceforlmanberg



Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Requests, Romance, Smut, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: A page for you to send me requests of Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit! Read the rules and choose a prompt or make your own!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189874
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Wilbur/Tommy Request Page

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the only pairing i will focus on is obviously Wilbur/Tommy and if you aren’t comfortable with the romantic ship, you can submit a platonic version!! :)

Welcome to the Tombur request page! I enjoy reading a lot of Tombur fanfics, Romantic and Platonic.   
  


I really only watch Wilbur and Tommy so that’s why i’m focusing on them! Just comment any requests you have, but i please ask you to read the rules/requirements. 

  * Please be patient with waiting for the fanfiction 



  * I ask you to not request any Rape/Non-Con fanfics from me, for i am not comfortable with writing such. Angst is fine, but i refuse to write any rape.



  * I won’t do gender bend, a trans character is fine, but i won’t do a Girl!Wilbur or Girl!Tommy.



  * English is the language set.



How do you request? What’s required? Well here’s just an example!

_”Hi! I would like to request prompt #2 (or one you make up if you would like). I would like it to be Explicit, with a bit of smut and top wilbur! Also could Tommy be soft? I would also like if their could be a lot of fluff!”_

I’d appreciate it if you request specific tags! Just so i can really make your request enjoyable! Like for example; “Depressed Wilbur Soot”.

Now for the prompts you can choose from! You don’t have to use a prompt, you can make a request still if you have your OWN idea!

1.) “Do you want me to leave?”

2.) ”Me? Jealous!? I’m not!”

3.) ”I’m gonna take care of you? Hm?”

4.) ”Please don’t leave me! I love you!”

5.) ”i might of had just a few shots...”

6.) ”Say it!”

7.) ”Are you done yet?”

8.) ”Why are you up so late?”

9.) ”I shouldn’t be in love with you..”

10.) ”Watch it, i could kill you right now.”

11.) ”your hair..it’s so soft.”

12.) ”does that feel good?”

13.) ”just pretend to be my date!”

14.) ”no—no it’s alright, c’mere..”

15.) ”it’s too cold! i need you back here..”

Feel free to add things to the prompts! I hope i get some requests or this would have been a pointless post. Anyways, i hope to write things for you guys! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: i forgot to mention that i use a generator to choose requests! Just so it’s fair!


End file.
